<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Fíli] Imagines by MarigoldVance</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24472573">[Fíli] Imagines</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarigoldVance/pseuds/MarigoldVance'>MarigoldVance</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern, Character Worship, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Romance, imagine, meet cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:20:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24472573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarigoldVance/pseuds/MarigoldVance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="big">a home for all my <b>oneshot Fíli imagines</b>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <span class="small">ratings vary by chapter and will be noted in the chapter summaries</span></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fíli (Tolkien)/Reader, Fíli (Tolkien)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><i>imagine</i>:</p><p>Fíli finally asks you out. you say yes.</p><p>-</p><p>
  <span class="big">
    <b>GEN</b>
  </span>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fíli is that handsome stranger you often cross paths with at some point during most of your days (on the bus or in the coffee shop at lunch or at the gym where you absolutely <em>love </em>yoga; your membership has nothing at all to do with the way Fee licks then bites his bottom lip before he lifts). </p><p>he noticed you first, just so you know. he thought you were charming the moment you breezed past him, distracted by a phone call from a concerned family member or friend because, “you haven’t been on a date in forever, your lack of love life is giving your mother heart palpitations. do you hate her so much!?” </p><p>*<em>hard eyeroll</em>* damn it, Susan!</p><p>Fíli asks you out first: sweet but straightforward. he interrupts you on your way out the coffee shop or gym or wherever you two usually see each other, walking backwards with grace and ease so he can face you fully as he asks, back colliding expertly into the door which he then holds open for you with a lopsided grin and a glance at the floor. because he thinks you’re the prettiest thing. </p><p>i hope you say yes. </p><p>his idea of a date is Cheese with a Twist. he does the horse-drawn carriage with a thermos filled with whiskey. you guys get pleasantly tipsy on your way around the park. he leads you to the courtyard behind his apartment building, set up with twinkle lights and tiki lamps; a picnic table dressed in paper plates and cheap wine and all the fixings for some hearty sandwiches. <em>i didn’t want to get too intense</em>, he says with a casual shrug and a gentle curl of his lips, <em>i don’t like fancy first dates. i hope you don’t mind</em>?</p><p>no. you don’t mind at all.</p><p>it ends with him walking you home and kissing the back of your hand like a Disney Prince. you think it’s nice ‘n’ all but … you were kind of hoping for more. he watches you with a smile, knowing; waits long enough for you to think it’s not gonna happen when <em>whoosh</em> he pulls you against him and teases you with a fantastic first kiss. we all know that Fíli can kiss. he has technique. </p><p>finally, he pulls back, shuffles his feet and waves goodbye. ten minutes later you receive a text saying, <em>i can’t wait a week, can i take you to lunch tomorrow?</em> he’s a gooey, impatient goofball when it comes to matters of the heart.</p><p>and you send back a <em>hell yes</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dude Sprawl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>shameless Character Worship</p><p>--</p><p>
  <span class="big">
    <b>MATURE</b>
  </span>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>there’s this magical, beautiful, dirt-sex thing known as the Dude Sprawl. the Bloke Spread. and Fíli? Fíli would make every other man look like a child trying to imitate their older brother. he’d fling himself into those couch cushions after a workout, shirt abandoned in the doorway of the laundry room when he comes in through the back, sweats caught low on his hips. he’d just sink in and be laid out like a buffet for you to salivate over. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>which you do. enthusiastically. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>your eyes travel over every inch of that man’s body in reverence. and what? if Fíli’s going to lay there looking like Michelangelo’s greatest masterpiece, it’s your duty as a cultured citizen to appreciate it. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>his arms are stretched, one pillowing his head, the other angled so his hand can rest casually tucked into the waistband of his sweatpants, right alongside the <em>very obvious</em> meaty outline of his soft cock. baby is blessed. so blessed. <em>Mahal be praised</em>. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>one leg is propped up, bent at the knee, foot flat on the couch; the other on the floor, knee in the direction of the telly for a real, wide stretch. showcasing the perfect cradle between those legs for you to crawl into and live out your days, if you feel so inclined. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>thing is, Fíli isn’t just <em>muscular</em>. he’s <em>dense</em>. he’s bulging, swollen arms and saddle thighs and a hard belly that is, yeah, <em>still a belly</em> because strong bois <em>need</em> that extra weight to <em>be strong</em>. and Fee? could deadlift a fluffing tractor, no doubt. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>he’s a lawn of fluffing 70s man-scape from collar to -- <em>toes</em> probably but damn, what’s got your attention is the forest of his treasure trail, the hair courser in a thick line from his bellybutton downward. and those hands, strong, brawny, hands with wide palms and big fingers that clutch you hard under the arse when he’s got you against a wall. because that happens. more often than that wall sconce can handle. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>that hand</em>, that’s fingers are now idly scritching under the fabric, dipped low enough you can visualize where they’re pressing as if you have x-ray vision. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>his eyes are lazy-lidded and focused on whatever sport he watches on Saturdays. which is good. he’s distracted. he isn’t going to see you coming as you give into your baser instincts and leap onto the couch like the cavewoman he’s made you <em>just by existing</em>. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>momma loves her some Dude Sprawled Fíli. </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <span class="small">also posted on my <a href="https://marigoldvance.tumblr.com/post/619089113974472704/first-date-f%C3%ADli">Tumblr</a></span>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>